The Lotus
by TwilightNinja00
Summary: After training for fifteen yeas to become a Saint, Lian finally arrives home to see her family until a fellow comrade comes to her for help that ultimately brings her into a war her Master never wanted her to be a part of. Genbu/OC


Being born in a farming village, life seems blissful. You get up at the crack of dawn to do some chores and then once that is done you go out in the fields and tend to your crops with all the other villagers.

At least that is what I thought when I was little.

Oh how wrong I was…

It all started when I turned eight years old.

I lived in China, not far from Lushan province. My village was a farming village where rice is grown. I did not know it at the time but I had a power that was starting to awaken. During a full moon on the summer solstice, my family and I were enjoying the beautiful night sky on one of the rice terrace when a evil warrior came out of the shadows and attacked my family.

I stood strong against the warrior but was just too young until a golden light enveloped me. The water in the terrace where we were on suddenly shot out at the evil being. They missed and I fell to my knees. The evil being shout out at me and tried to kill me until I heard a female voice saying: "You did well."

Before me was a woman with long pastel yellow hair and wore beautiful silver armor. She defeated the evil being, saving my family and me.

It was then tat my life forever changed.

The woman that saved was Silver Fox Saint Youko.

Youko had given me a choice to let her train me or to stay with my family. Ultimately I decided to go with her to Jamir to train and became a strong warrior just like.

"What up Lian! your going way to fast." A young boy yelled.

"Hurry up Fu, we are going to miss it." A young woman with long flowing black hair said as she ran throught the forest.

"Its not fair that you can run fast." The boy that looked similar to the woman said.

The two of them made it to a terrace that was wasn't full of rice. The terrace over looked the entire valley that help all of the different terraces. The two of them waded through the water to get to the ledge.

"Its so beautiful." Lian said as her ember colored eyes gleamed before the scenery.

"I know right? The night sky is so clear. Hey sister, can you tell me about Jamir? You promised you would tell me, but you got busy when everyone in our village gathered to see your return." Fu said.

"Sure, I can tell you while we wait for the meteor shower." Lian told her little brother.

"Jamir is nothing like home. It is mountainous with grasslands in between. The grasslands are where a lot of people live, but I was in the mountains where my master trained me. The mountains were beautiful but they could never out shine home. It gets cold very often where as it is fairly warm here. The part of Jamir I was in was very rocky and desolate." Lian lamented.

"So basically it is not as beautiful as here?" Fu beamed.

"Every place on this planet has its own type of beauty. But Jamir was nothing like home. The people of Jamir were very kind and welcoming. I would help them with their harvest like I did here. Master Youko told me that even the simplest thing are a form of training. But I am glade to be back here for a while." Lian replied.

"So is that gem that looks like a white teardrop your armor?" Fu asked.

"Yep, its called a cloth stone. It contains the armor of the silver crane." Lian said as she held her wrist up.

There upon her wrist was a silver chain with a tear shaped white gem was dangling from.

"Look it is starting!" Fu exclaimed as he pointed to the sky.

Lian smiled as she watched the streaks flash in the night sky.

'Utter peacefulness. To be home after training for fifteen years felt incredible. But how long will this last?' Lian thought.

It was dawn and Lian was up walking around the many terraces. It was almost when she finally arrived home.

"Oh Lian there you are. You have a visitor." He mother said at the door.

"Really?" Lian said as she went in.

Lian went inside to the sitting room to see a familiar person.

"Genbu? What are you doing here?" Lian said as she stood there in the doorway.

"That's no way to greet a guest Lian!" Her mother scolded her.

"No its alright, the two of us have been friends for a long time. It is her right to be surprised when she has not seen me for a while." Genbu said with a kind smile.

"Okay, help your self to anything. Lian I am going to go help your father and Fu out on the terraces." She said before leaving.

Lian waited until her mother was away from the house.

"What news do you bring me? It can't be good by all means since you came here." Lian said with a sigh as she sat down at the table across from him.

"I am sorry to come and ask you a favor that would take you away from you family when you just returned, but I need your help. You have heard what has been going on here lately. " Genbu said to Lian as he looked at his hands that were on the table.

"Yes Master Youko told me what has been going on and that I was to stay loyal to Athena and not this so called Mars. I also know that Kiki has gone into hiding and so has my Master due to Mars wanting their power. I only heard about this right before I left Jamir to come home finally. If things went south, I wanted to see my family one last time." Lian explained.

"It is because of Mars that I must take the Libra Cloth from Shiryu. I know that the young bronze saints that are currently with this suppose new Athena is close to Lushan. I want it to appear as if I am stealing it even though Shiryu will know the truth of me taking the Libra cloth." Genbu said.

"You need my help by acting like a accomplice or something right? You know I would be going against my Master's word right? As soon as I help you will have to go the Libra temple and then I would be near Mars." Lian said with a sigh.

"I know but I must tell you that Mars has Youko imprisoned in the sanctuary."

Lian froze at the news of her master being captured. Her mentor, her ever so powerful mentor was captured.

"She was protecting Kiki's location and was ultimately captured. Once we make it to the sanctuary you will be able to free her. We will need her help in destroying the darkness. " Genbu told.

"I guess I will be living home for awhile then. I cannot let the person who changed my life suffer and you are my best friend. You go I go as well." Lian said getting up, "Lets leave tonight under dark."

"I am sorry Lian, I do not mean to tare you away from your family." Genbu told her in a sorrowful tone.

"Don't apologized, I was actually starting to get bored here back home, plus I knew I would have to leave soon." Lian said with a smile.

Genbu returned the smile.

It was morning and Lian's mother went to her daughter's room to wake and was surprise to see her bed made and a note on it.

Dear Family,

I am sorry that I have to leave so suddenly but I am needed. I must bear arms against an evil that is threatening the peace and harmony of this planet that includes my family as well. I must leave so that I can protect this planet and protect you as well. I regret having to leave in the middle of the night when you are all asleep but I could not bear it in my heart to say good-bye when I know I will return. Though when I return I hope to be able to stay longer.

I will fight for you and for this planet. I will stay strong and I will defeat the darkness that threatens our beloved home.

Lian

"You go get them Lian." her mother said with a smile.


End file.
